


The Bloody Night Sky

by Azurame_Neve



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, It might change according to others, Might never update ever again due to past previous with copy-cats, This is one of my oldest story so Im gonna rewrite it, cross-posted from Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: The Sky once filled with different weathers, and the happiest time of all is now just a momentary illusion! The killing, the blood of greedy humans and their screaming voices, the destruction between the families, and that orange flame is the truth of this world.That person who once nice and peace loving, where did he go?After that accident, he has gone from white to grey.Once that was out of the picture, the sky no longer tolerant, the weather that surround him is gone, because they no longer stayed for the sky. The need to carry the mission and responsibilities of the family, and possibly irreversible fate had chained him down, but now- He's free.Finally, the sky who is left alone by the weathers have reborn, he is no longer the sky that accepted everyone, now he will take vengeance as the bloody night sky.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Bloody Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters here, like literally, some OCs belong to others. 
> 
> This is a TYL fanfic, you have to read the manga too, it will help. If you don't like, please don't read it then.

**'Drip...drop...drop..'**

It has started to rain. A certain brown hair man is standing at the edge of a cliff with eight people opposite him aiming him with weapons.

"Juudai- _No_ , you traitor! How could you kill her?!! She....S-she was my one and only older sister, Bianchi!!" A silver hair man with emerald eyes holding a bow which is the first storm guardian's bow aiming at the brown haired man.

'Hayato...but I didn't!!' The brown hair man thinks but he didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything, but he'd remain in silence. Just to show that he believes in them.

"I can't believe it at first...but you Tsuna! This not my fault.....It's _yours_. _You_ order some people to kill _my_ _father_!!" A black spiky haired man with amber eyes said with a twisted half-smiling face, he held on a katana and three more at his side.

'But it isn't! It's _her_ fault, Takeshi!" The brown haired man thinks. He is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. He'd taken over Vongola for 10 years, so close in finishing off the corrupted Mafia as he planned to make Vongola back to its vigilante group it once were.

"Sawada, how could you kill Kyoko? I though you loved Kyoko!!" A white hair man with silver eyes yelled angrily. Tears still on the edge of his eyes, he couldn't believe it at first, unable to understand why. But after _her_ explanation, he believed in _her_ words than Tsuna's since he didn't say anything.

'Onii-san.....I didn't kill Kyoko! She's still alive.....' Tsuna thinks again, his lips shut as he didn't say anything. His eyes closed, unable to look at their hatred eyes.

"Vongola! I _hate_ you! Why did you let _that_ happen to I-pin?! Y-you _monster!!!_ " A man with black hair shaped like an afro and green eyes yelled with tears flowing down his cheek.

'No, Lambo.....I-pin is just with Fon!!' Tsuna thinks, his hands clenched together, unwilling to disagree or agree.

"Kufufufu.....Ugly Mafia! It never will change! How dare you kill Chrome!!" Mukuro said with his trident pointing at Tsuna.

'Chrome is just on a vacation.....' Tsuna thinks, staring at his guardians as they just accepted his silence as an agreement.

"Omnivore, you changed. I'll bite you to death because you destroyed Namimori!!" Hibari said taking his tonfa in a position to fight. He nods for a while before harden his eyes and prepare to attack.

'No....Namimori is still okay....' Tsuna thinks sadly, he is disappointed in them.

"What did I teach wrong? Or worst, I don't want to admit you as _my_ student! Such a _failure_!" Reborn said coldly, his sarcasm no longer found with a Leon-gun aiming at the brown hair man. Half of his face is shadowed by his fedora, not letting others see his emotions and his smirk.

He wearing his black suit and the fedora with an orange strap and he is in his adult form. Once the curse have been broken and Verde had made an potion for them to get back their ages quickly in one year time.

' ....Me? A _failure_?' Tsuna thinks before laughing like a mad person. The rain became heavier, as if the sky wanted to cry for the poor Tsuna...

"Do you not believe me? Hahaha... " Tsuna laughs louder, the rain almost covering his voice.

"Reborn! Hayato! Takeshi! Ryohei! Lambo! Mukuro! Kyoya! Hurry up and finish him off before he attacks us!! He's going to kill me next!!" A woman in her early 20s, light purple hair and grey eyes yelled, acting scared. She stood behind Tsuna's guardians.

"So you believe her more than me huh?" Tsuna said still laughing. His eyes shone regret and sadness.

'Do you _really_ believe her than me? Your boss, friend and comrade??! I'm not more than that girl you met a few days ago? Is my existence that worthless to you all? Those evident are fake!! _Fake_!! She just wanted you all and the 'Decimo'!!' Tsuna thinks sadly but he's face is still a laughing face. If they couldn't see through his mask, then what _friends_ were they?

"Of course we believe her! You are _never_ our boss/brother/friend!!" The six guardians yelled with Reborn who shot him almost at the heart but missed and just hit near his heart. Tsuna just dropped down the cliff to the sea underneath. Reborn hid his smirk under the shadow of his fedora.

"So in the end, I'm nothing huh?" Tsuna whispered as he felt the attacks from his guardians, filled with anger and so much hate. He falls into the sea slowly. He closes his eyes, knowing this is the _end_.... ** _but is it?_** He glance at them one last time, mouthing a few words as he drops into the harsh waves of the seas below.

Suddenly, Byakuran, Enma, Dino, Gamma, Uni and the rest of the Arcobalenoes came out. They stood behind the guardians, all with disappointment in their eyes.

"Allies of Vongola! You all came on the right time. We are going to announce _me_ as the new Decimo.....because the old Decimo is now being announced as died..." The woman said with a fake sad face.

"N-no...we are too...l-late.... " Uni said shocked as her eyes widen. She fell on the floor with Gamma beside her to support her. Since the rainbow curse is undone, Uni didn't die and with the Arcobalenos, they have grown to their original form. The Arcobalenos are now under the Giglio Nero Family, since Uni used to be the Sky Arcobaleno. The others Arcobaleno looked at them in disappointment, and in wrath.

"Haha, such fools. " Byakuran said, his voice may sound happy but his face no longer have that smirk-smile on his face anymore.

"T-Tsuna-kun, he believed in you but y-you!! _You_ all...." Enma said angered as he glared at the guardians, Reborn and that woman.

"He believed in all of you!! B-but you _believed_ that...that bitch?? Instead of your boss? Your friend? Your comrade and family?!" Dino yelled at them. He didn't believe the guardians..were so, _stupid_ to believe the other? This is an act of betrayal!

"I'm sorry but my name is not _bitch_. My name is Dina, Dina Migliore." The woman said with a fake smiling. Her eyes shows her real emotions, anger and a hint of sadness.

"DinaMigliore? 'Best' huh, but in reality. You're just the worst person ever _and_ a loser." Byakuran said happily, and his face shows only mocking and pity.

"H-hey!!! I-It was that man who wants to kill me!! I just got them to help me!" Dina exclaimed angrily with tears to show how terrified she was.

"She just want that 'Decimo' spot and those 'hot and handsome' guardians and the greatest hitman, Reborn on her side!! That way, she could be surrounded by the 'hot and handsome' people. She just a greedy person!! Can't you see? She even made plans to do experiments on children and make new drugs for money!! T-Tsuna-san....He have always, _always_ having faith in you all. He instead of you all! _He_ , who _always_ done the worst so you all can be safe and sound!!!" Uni yelled while crying.

Uni was deeply displeased by this outcome. She was angry and sadden by the actions they took.

"Even so..... What. What did you repay Tsuna-kun with?" Enma said glaring at them more, trying to resist himself so he won't go and punch them.

"You all _repay_ him with **_betrayal_**!!" Dino yelled in anger. _His little brother deserved a better treatment than this._

"Our last announcement. We are not your allied families to The Vongolas anymore." Byakuran said smirking.

"W-what?! For that ugly and _useless_ man?!! I'm a wonderful and beautiful woman! Can't you be my allied families again?!" Dina screamed in anger, while faking a sad face.

"No. I- _we_ _can't_ do it." Uni said shaking her head with the rest of Arcobaleno's agreeing with her.

"Since the beginning, we are _only_ allied with..." Enma started while shaking his head.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. The one and only, Sawada Tsunayoshi. _Never_ because of Vongola Decimo." Dino continued as he glared at them.

"Tch, fine!! You'll now on be the enemy of Vongola!!" Dina clicked her tongue, before yelled back at them, very unhappy with their reactions.

"B-but.. " Gokudera wants to say something but get shouted by Dina to shut up.

'If we don't make an alliance with them. It will be less powerful since they are the next strongest than us, Vongola. ' Reborn thinks as he shadows his eyes with is fedora.

"Okay then. We'll take our leave~!" Byakuran, Dino, Enma said together as Uni stand and walk away with the other arcobalenos.

As Dina took leave as well, nobody stayed to look at the stop where once Sawada Tsunayoshi used to be.


End file.
